In picture galleries there is a need for hanging pictures of various sizes and in various combinations, and the pictures frequently are changed, thus requiring adjustable mounting means.
It is desirable therefore that ease of adjustment be coupled with secure and positive mounting means that will prevent the picture from shifting position by tilting, slipping or dropping. Also, it is important to provide ease in mounting without tediously replacing strings, bolts or by preparing the picture to mate with a particular hanger or hanger position. After placement it is particularly important to slightly adjust a hanger to align or level a picture with minimal effort without disturbance to the strength of the support.
These same features are also important in hanging other objects such as tools, clothes, shelves, etc. Thus a universally adapable adjustable hanger assembly is desired for changing the position of hangers simply at will without disturbing the strength and stability of the hanger in supporting objects that may be heavy.